Always Searching
by Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs
Summary: Set After Masquerade: Allegra visits Schuyler in the middle of the night to tell her about the Van Alen Legacy and her roll in it. Schuyler sets out to fulfill her part in it leaving behind everyone in Manhattan. Lawrence, Oliver, the Forces try to help.


**Okay, this is just after Masquerade and Schuyler has NOT made Oliver her familiar. This is my first attempt at a Blue Bloods fanfic and it's JackXSchuylur. I'm a HUGE fan of Blue Bloods so I thought that I would give this a try. Please no flames, but I would like to hear your thoughts on this story, Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods, if I did, Kingsley would still be around (XD I'm in love with him, if you have any ideas for a story with him, I'd love to hear it, I've been wanting to write a story about him for a while, but I just don't have any ideas)**

**Chapter 1**

It was Schuyler's first night at the Force household. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. After Mimi's blood trail, finding out that she could no longer live with her beloved grandfather and the stress of having to find a familiar soon along with Lawrence's lessons, she found it hard to relax enough to go to sleep. It was around one in the morning when she was finally able to fall asleep. Her rest was interrupted by a voice in her mind and an image of her mother **(you know like in Revelations when Allegra comes to her? It's just like that)**. She was too shocked to do anything but stare dumbly at the beautiful angel that was her mother.

"_Hello Schuyler," _Allegra's voice spoke within her mind.

"M-Mom?" Schuyler was hesitant and shaken.

Allegra smiled and nodded but her easy, happy expression was replaced by a serious one.

"_Unfortunately, I didn't come here just to see you. There is something that must be done that only you can do." _

Schuyler frowned, "What is it?"

"_I know that Lawrence has told you about The Van Alen Legacy. Schuyler, it's up to you to find the remaining members of the Order, alert them of the danger, and keep the Seven Paths of the Dead secure. As long as the gates are sealed, the Silver Bloods and Lucifer can't walk the earth. You're the only one who can do it, I'm not ready to wake up yet and when I do, I need to take care of other things. Lawrence can't because he has to lead the Coven. Charles won't do it. That leaves only you, you must complete this task."_

"When must I leave?" Schuyler asked in a serious voice. She remembered her study about the Van Alen Legacy. At the time she hadn't understood why Lawrence had been so strict that she know about it, but now it all made sense. He had been preparing her for this. She knew the importance of this mission and the consequence if she failed.

Allegra smiled sadly, _"Right now. Pack anything that you might need."_

"I'll just call Oliver and tell him to meet me at-"

Allegra cut her off before she could finish, _"No, it's too dangerous for a Red Blood to go on this mission and he'll slow you down, you are going to need your vampire abilities to complete this. I'm sorry."_

Schuyler wasn't happy with this, but she understood what Allegra meant. Oliver didn't have the speed of a vampire and would only slow her down. This was something that she had to do on her own. She reluctantly nodded and began to pack her stuff for the trip. Schuyler looked back at her mother and asked, "Where should I start looking?"

"_Well I'd say start in Florence. Lawrence always thought that one of the gate keepers would be located there since that was where it had been created. Know this, Lawrence is one gate keeper and so is Charles. Lawrence will be okay since he's aware of this, and Charles…Leave that to me. I've always influenced him in some way, hopefully that hasn't changed. I'll convince him of the danger here. You just focus on the remaining five gate keepers, alright?" _

Schuyler nodded, still thinking that she knows two of the gate keepers already without knowing it. This just proves that the gate keepers could be anyone.

"Mother, is there anyway to detect a gate keeper?"

"_I'm afraid not, but go back to the house and find Lawrence's notes. Those are the most reliable thing that you'll have to point you in the right direction. If you ever need anything, Schuyler, call me and I'll help you. Be safe, my daughter."_

And with that, Allegra disappeared and Schuyler finished her packing. As quickly and quietly as she could, she exited her room and entered the kitchen to grab a few apples and water bottles. Once finished, she made her way out the door of the Force Mansion and to the Van Alen household.

The moon was still high in the sky with the stars shining bright. Cars raced by even at around two in the morning. Schuyler veloxed the rest of the way to the house. She arrived in no time at all. She entered the house, careful to not make a sound. Schuyler opened the door to Lawrence's office and began her search for his notes.

Schuyler had been searching through the book shelves for them when she saw a lone draw in the desk. She walked over to it and opened it. All the notes Lawrence had on the Silver bloods and the gates along with its keepers were there. She slipped all of them in her bag and replaced them with a note of her own saying 'Sorry'.

After that, she left the house. Her new destination: the airport. She was heading to Florence.

**Hey thanks for reading this, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it or anything that you want to see or anything I could do better. Should I go into more detail about the surroundings or something? I didn't want it to be to boring like that so I kinda sped things up a bit. So yeah, tell me what you think and stuff. I'd appreciate it. The next chapter will be when everyone realizes that Schuyler is missing. Again, please review.**

**-Weasel **


End file.
